the_pack_of_ephemeral_spiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse
Will finish page later, i'm to lazy rn X3 Information Name: Eclipse Nicknames: Ecec/ Sunny Boi/ Eclipsebb/ Ec Species: Canis Lupus/ Northwestern wolf Gender: Male Spirit Wolf: Sun Dog Age: 17 Moons Sin: '''Chaos '''Birthday: September 19 Pack: '''The Pack Ephemeral Spirits '''Position: '''Regent Aide ''Past Inhabitants: ''the Pack of Shadowed Paws/''' Sun Clan/ Pack of Flaming paws Theme Song: IDK Category:Eclipse12345 Category:Original Characters Eclipse's Relationships Mate: Ryka rate 991/2% Family Tree: Wolves of the Sun Former Mates: Nyota Female/Alive(123woof) Snow [ Alive/ Location Unknown] Parents: -Equinox [ Male/ Dead/ Location Unknown] -Dawn [ Female/ Dead/ Location known] Grand Parents: Mother's side - Solstice known - Munira known Father's side - Altan known - Cira unknown Siblings: - Sage trust rate 98% - Frost [ blood sister/ Alive/(raindrop13340] {disowned} Nieces and Nephews: Flame [ Male/ Alive/ Location Unknown] Shadow[ Male/ Alive/ Location Unknown] Flare Alive/ Location Unknown Offspring's: Falcon [ Male/ Alive/ Location Unknown/ trust rate 100%]{ Nyota} Komorebi [ Male/ Alive/ Location Unknown/ trust rate 100%]{ Nyota} Former Relationships: Usiku [ Sister in-law] Sunaki [ Half sister in-law] Cian [ Half brother in- law] Kaguro[ Half brother in-law] Umi [ Half sister in-law] Swift[ Niece] Xaal [ Half brother in-law] Finch [ Half sister in-law] Eclipse's Appearance Height: '''6.6ft from ground up '''Pelt: Light brown and Black fur with black patches all over body and a white lower muzzle. Eyes: Pure White eyes that sparkle in the light. Slide1.PNG|Eclipse as a pup Slide2.PNG|Eclipse as a trainee Slide3.PNG|Eclipse as a warrior Body Flaws: Small Scar on muzzle/ right ear is slightly torn/ three claw marks on left shoulder. Body Proportions: '''Slightly pointed ears/ Long legs/ Medium paws. '''Voice: A slightly deep voice that is always calm. ( example Balto from the movie Balto, closest I could find) Coat texture and length: '''Fluffy fur on chest, tail and under- belly, sleek fur on muzzle, paws, and ears. '''Eclipse's Personality Defensive: Eclipse is very defensive, especially towards the people he loves. He will defend them no matter what the costs are. Humorous: Eclipse is pretty humorous most of the time. He loves creating jokes and funny riddles or sometimes he just messes around. Making people happy is one of his joys in life. Serious: Even thought Eclipse is very humorous, he can get pretty serious when it comes to important subjects. He will do what ever he can to make things right. Outgoing: Eclipse loves to make friends, and is always loyal to them. He despises back stabbers. short tempered: Yep. He gets annoyed very fast. Mostly from the younger ones. Don't worry he doesn't always get mad. Determine: Eclipse is very determine to get things done on time and gets stressed out when he is off track. He is also determine to protect his friends and loved ones from any threat that faces them. Eclipse's Flaws and Strengths ''' '''Flaws: - He doesn't like to be reminded about his past. It can greatly hurt him and cause him to act negatively to the people who taunt him. - His shyness used to be a major problem. - Getting annoyed easily can lead to anger and sometimes makes him raise his voice. Sometimes,but he usually always shows respect to everyone. He never raises his voice to the people that are older than him because he never gets annoyed by them. Its usually the younger wolves. Strengths: - This wolf is actually very fast. He loves to run and feel the wind through his hair. He is also a skilled fighter, he had to defend himself from all the troubles that got in the way of him finding his new pack . - Always looks for better solution to things. - he has very sharp reflexes, like pro ninja reflexes, he can dodge many attacks aimed for his face and such. Statics Leadership 71/2/10 Speed 91/2/10 Strength 61/2/10 Intelligence 9/10 Agility 9/10 Stealth 8/10 Hunting 91/2/10 Defense 71/2/10 these statics are prone to change over time as this wolf grows and matures Eclipse's Likes and Dislikes Edit Likes: -Friends, Family and loved ones - He loves making new friends and loves to act kind to others. - Loves playing with pups and apprentices - Toast, Kittens, and Milk - Spending time with loved ones Dislikes: - Back Stabbers - People who annoy him and his friends - People who threaten his new pack Friends Best Buddies - Nyota [ 123woof/trust rate 98% ] - Finch [ Windeddreams/trust rate 98% ] - Sunaki rate 99% - Saturn [ Undefined User/ trust rate 98%] - Xaal [ Xxsparrowfeather1xX/ trust rate 97% ] - Cian [ wolfcool135/trust rate 97% ] - Sphinx [ Izax/ trust rate 96% ] - - Loki trust rate 93% - Garth [ Buddyrio/trust rate 93% ] - Tala [Littlehowler120/trust rate 90% Close buddies - Luna [ Leopard75131/ trust rate 87% ] - Venom [ Chewygummybear/trust rate 79% ] Old Friends - Iza [ Izax/deceased ] Nothing More buddies coming soon, I wuv making buddies all relatives are buddies unless stated otherwise Quotes " Some days you just have to create your own sun shine" ~Eclipse " You are not finished when you lose, you're finished when you quit"~ Eclipse " Being happy doesn't mean everything is perfect. It means you've decided to look beyond the imperfections"~Eclipse " It's not always the tears that measure the pain.. Sometimes it's the smile we fake."~ Eclipse " Be somebody who makes everyone feel like a somebody"~ Eclipse " Mistakes are proof that you are trying" ~ Eclipse " when you love someone you protect them from the pain, you don't become the cause of it."~Eclipse " Nothing matters more than protecting my family, not the scars, wounds, or injuries I gained from protecting them." ~ Eclipse Fanart Edit Apple-Aurora--112x2048.png|Ryclipse by Ryka Oie transparent (53)..png|Ryclipse by Nightybae (more on animal jam clans wiki) Category:Eclipse12345 Category:Original Characters